


How to Torture a Man

by AMNigma



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starker, The rape is quentin and peter, my first time writing starker so i'm sorry if ya'll don't like it, oh god tony is angry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: What's the best way to torture a person? Kill their loved ones in front of them? Physically mutilate their own bodies?No. It's raping the ones they love in front of them knowing that they can't do anything to stop it. Hearing the cries of pure agony as the slapping of skin continues to haunt them.What happens if Tony is caged in a glass enclosure and sees Peter getting raped? Let's find out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	How to Torture a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this came out of a weird conversation about torture scenes and now a friend of mine asked me to write it. 
> 
> VERY TRIGGERING! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE ANY TRIGGERS
> 
> Thank you so much!

Screaming. That was what woke Tony up from his deep slumber. The first thing he felt was dread, followed by wet, dripping pain from the back of his head. Groaning, he tried to focus. 

“T-Tony!” 

Like thunder striking his veins, adrenaline rushed through his spine as he opened his eyes. Pain and his own suffering forgotten, he looked straight in front of him and to the source of the voice. There, he saw the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. The love of his life. Chained, pushed down and panicked. 

_No_ , he thought. 

Above the lovely Peter, still in his Spiderman costume, was a man he thought he would never see again. A man he once thought would be a masterpiece of crying anguished pain. Now, he looked like a maniac. 

“Let him go,” the Iron Man civilian demanded. His bonds were tight, he found as he tried to get out and he knew that simple tricks won’t let him out of it. 

Tony knew the man only wanted _him_ to suffer and damn it! Why did Peter have to get involved? The deranged man, pushing the Stark’s love to the flor, laughed as he pulled at Peter’s hair and had someone else put three layers of duct tape over the young man’s mouth. For all the strength the Spiderman was supposed to have, despite the fact that he tried to fight off and provided muffled screams of help, the boy still found himself gagged with a tape over his lips.

“I don’t think so, _Stark_ .” Those cold grey eyes shimmered red and for a moment, Tony thought he was imagining things. “Not after the torture you’ve put _me_ through.”

Tony tried to listen as much as he could, still attempting to tug at his binds once again. _Almost there_. 

“You killed my fiancee’ in front of me,” the statement made Tony remember the specific night. “Now it’s my turn.”

Feeling the binds come looser, Tony Stark kept a straight face, an ability he’s perfected since childhood. He just needs a few more seconds and he could--

“Bring the glass down!”

Slightly confused by the command, Tony stilled himself to prepare for what was to come, but instead of pain, he felt a slight shaking of the ground as he saw some kind of thick glass being dropped down on him, enclosing him to a certain area. The ground shook from where he was standing and he knew that the thick glass was very, very heavy, too. 

Tony looked at his beau, immediately understanding that he was imprisoned in an enclosure where neither Peter nor he could save each other at the moment. They were both in danger. 

“Let him go,” the billionaire demanded, rage imminent in his voice, but the fear of what could happen to Peter-- _his_ Peter -- seeped through.

A burst of ominous laughter echoed through the spacious area. “Why should I?” the voice was manic, crazed. Tony could see the Spiderman whimpering and sobbing in horror of what was to come. 

“You didn’t let _my fiance_ go when I asked. Why should I let yours?” 

“I’ll kill you for this,” it wasn’t a threat, Tony was promising the fact. He’ll get out and kill the man for every bruise, every cut and every broken bone Peter receives. God damn it, he’ll murder him in front of a church and throw the body in the altar for churchgoers to see after. He’ll bloody cut the man up until no one will even recognize him. 

Getting out of his bonds, Tony punched the glass. It shook but didn’t crack. Quentin Beck laughed as he tightened his grip on Peter’s hair.

“Do you like it?” The question was, of course, sarcastic, but Tony still growled. “It’s 22.5 millimeters. Enough to keep a shark in.”

“Don’t make me break this, you son of a bitch.” 

Now everyone else in the room joined in the laughter, some nervously, some deranged. “As I said, that’s enough for a shark tank.” The man smiled at Iron Man, “You can _never_ break it.”

Yelling, the Stark punched the glass once again. Nothing.

“Now, let’s do this,” his old employee pulled Peter by his hair, never letting go of the grip and nudged his men to remove the boy’s clothes. Peter visibly shivered and Tony knew it wasn’t from the cold.

“I heard he was a virgin,” Beck licked the back of Pete’s ear as he forced the young man to kneel. 

Peter yelped, screaming through his covered mouth in helpless cries.

“You look so pretty, you know,” Quentin whispered into Peter’s ears with sick affection. Tony growled.

“Beck, you fucking asshole,”

“Tsk, tsk, language, Stark.” Quentin had someone hold Peter tight on the ground as he removed his own lower garments. ”I’m not going to kill him.”

Tony, wide eyed and immediately understanding the situation, began to thrash around the glass cage. “Let him go, you sick fucker!”

Quentin laughed, “You took my wife’s life away!” now, finally, the man sounded angry instead of deranged. “Now, since I’m not a murderer, like _you_ are, I’ll take something else.”

“You’re a shitty asshole,” Tony said it with his normal voice, but he knew he was panicking, he can’t do anything. Another punch and the glass just shook once again. Not even a scratch.

“Call me whatever you want, _Stark_ . Whatever I am, _you_ are so much _worse_.” And doesn’t Tony know that. He’s accepted that. He tried to change for gods’ sake.

Another punch and Tony can feel his knuckles breaking from the impact. Bruises may have formed already, but fuck that. 

“I don’t think you need preparing, right _Peter Parker_?” The malice that came from Quentin’s voice made Tony’s lover crack, finally. The tape that was covering his mouth didn’t do much to stifle his cries. 

Noticing Quentin align himself to Peter's backside made Tony, for the first time in his life, sick to his core. A moment later, Tony looked straight at Peter's eyes and he saw the emotions he promised-- _promised_ \-- the boy would never feel again. Fear, despair, _helplessness_. In an instant, the screams grew louder.

Despite the cover on the Spiderman’s mouth, the sounds he produced was still able to fill the entire place. Tony felt the same feeling of devestation and hatred bubble over him. But anger was his prominent emotion so he focused on that. 

“Tight f-fit,” Quentin said, a smirk on his face. Peter lowered his head cried. Tony knew he was now vomiting. A second later, Tony saw Quentin move. With one of his hands still holding Peter's hair in place, he removed the tape on Peter's mouth with the other. Tony saw the remnants of vomit in his lover’s mouth. 

Tony felt helpless. After nearly forty years of living in this hellhole called Earth, Tony finally felt weak.

“T-To,” Peter’s sobs couldn’t be finished as he tried to choke out Tony’s name. 

Adrenaline and fury mixed with something he can’t name and it made Tony’s sight black out. One moment, he can hear the slapping of skin and Peter silently rasping a plea to stop what was happening, the next he can feel glass shattering around him as red, hot blood poured from his hands. 

A moment later, Tony heard gunshots. Screaming. Peter wailing. Tony's breath stopped. Clearing his mind, he looked ahead. He broke the glass. He was cut up, but he broke the glass. To save Peter. And yet looking ahead of him, he saw Bucky pulling a dead Quentin slowly away from Tony’s fiance, making sure they were disconnected. A rifle slung on his back. Bodies were around them and Quentin’s head blown up. 

Tony attempted to get out of the circle of shards around him to save Peter and he wasn’t able to do that. Understanding the situation of the matter and knowing that Peter was safe with the other man, Tony silently retreated and escaped, knowing that he won’t be able to bring happiness to the boy now after he caused this ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Starker and it's not even a good ending. SMH. Oh well. Thanks for checking this out.


End file.
